


Salad and Smut

by WingedPanther73



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedPanther73/pseuds/WingedPanther73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura tries reading some of Fai's "literature", but can't understand the terms. Syaoran demonstrates the meaning of each and every one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salad and Smut

Title: Salad and Smut

Author: WingedPanther73

Pairing(s)/Characters: Syaoran x Sakura

Rating: Adult

Summary: This is my response to the 1000 Island Dressing challenge.

Warnings: Sex

Disclaimer: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, its names and characters belong to the Clamp Group

Beta Reader: Sybil Rowan

 

Syaoran walked into the room to see Sakura frowning at a book as she ate her salad. He vaguely registered the carrots and thousand island dressing, but was more concerned about whether she was okay. “Problems, princess?”

“I'm reading this book, but it doesn't make any sense,” she pouted.

Syaoran peeked over her shoulder and read, 'He slammed his pecker into her love box over and over, until he found his release in an ejaculatory scream.'

“Sakura, where did you find this book?”

“Fai was reading it, and seemed to be enjoying it, so I thought I'd try reading it, too.” She frowned slightly. “But it doesn't make any sense, Syaoran.”

_Oh boy,_ Syaoran  groaned internally , his face  frowning , thinking for a moment, before he asked, “Would you like me to explain it? I've read a few of these types of books before during my research. Most cultures have something similar to this.” Sakura started to nod, but he held up his hand. “It might be a bit... embarrassing, Princess.”

She got a stern expression on her face. “I want to understand.”

~*~*~

Sakura looked at Syaoran nervously. For some reason, he had insisted that they meet in her room wearing only their undergarments, and for the first time she was realizing how attractive he was.

She had a list of words that had confused her written down. Syaoran was scanning over the list with a slight frown. “ Fai explained a little about sex to you, right?” She nodded. “Okay, all of these words have to do with sex.”

Sakura frowned slightly. “But they don't seem like they have anything to do with it.”

“I know, but they do.”

“So 'pecker' is...?”

“It's a guy's penis.”

She looked down at his boxers, frowning slightly. She could vaguely tell there was something extra inside that she didn't have. “So you have a 'pecker' in there?” Curiosity was filling her mind.  _I wonder what it looks like._

He nodded. “Yes. And I'll have to show it to you to explain some of the other terms.”

She nodded nervously. “Okay.”

He dropped his boxers, revealing it. As she stared at it, it started to twitch and swell, slowly rising. With wide eyes, she heard him say. “And that's the 'angle of the dangle'. When a guy gets aroused, it gets stiffer.” A glance at his face told her he was embarrassed.

“And stiffer means larger, too?”

He nodded. “When it's fully erect, it's a 'love rocket.'”

Sakura's eyes brightened, “Like we saw in Piffle World!”

He smiled. “Exactly.”

She considered the list. “Some of these words describe my body, don't they?” He nodded slightly. “I'll have to take off more clothes for you to explain them, won't I?” He nodded again, looking nervous, while his 'pecker' twitched and rose higher. The sudden thought of 'angle of the dangle' suddenly made her giggle.

Syaoran looked confused. “What?”

“I just realized these words are kind of silly.”

“They are,” he agreed, “but they describe something that is very serious.” He gently placed his hand on her chest. “This is your 'creamery,'” he told her.

“Why is it called that?”

“Because, when a woman has a baby, her breasts produce milk for the baby.” She nodded slightly as she felt his warm hand on her, and realized how it was placed. “Also, guys like to touch breasts, and it can feel good for them to be touched,” he added.

She felt heat rising to her cheeks. “What about the rest?” she asked nervously.

He lowered his hand down her stomach to her groin. “This is your 'biscuit',” he pressed against a tender spot, “and inside is your 'love box.'”

She felt tingles starting to distract her. It was starting to spread down her thighs. She squirmed involuntarily, but the pressure from his hand caused her to feel the odd sensations even more. “What else?” she asked, her breath sounding a little raspy in her ears.

“Spread your legs a bit,” he instructed her. When she did, his finger moved further, until it came to rest between her 'biscuit' and her butt. He pressed slightly, causing her to yelp in surprise as more odd sensations ran through her. “This is your 'taint.'”

Sakura knew she had to be blushing furiously, now. She was acutely aware of how intimate these touches were. “Syaoran, I feel... funny.”

He nodded. “That's not surprising. It probably means you're starting to feel aroused, but that will help with the next term, too.”

“It will?”

“Yes, but I need to reach inside your panties.”

Sakura bit her lip, nervous. After a few moments, she nodded slightly. “Okay.”

Syaoran gently removed her panties, and touched her 'biscuit' again. He slid his finger inside her slightly and rubbed slowly. To her surprise, it moved without friction. “When a girl gets aroused, she generates fluid. She gets 'moist,' like you are now.”

She squirmed in embarrassment, and it caused his fingers to rub her more. She found herself sliding into a chain reaction, where her embarrassment and the feelings in her body made her squirm, which increased the sensations, making her squirm more. Soon, she found her body shifting into a rhythm that made thought slowly leave her mind, consuming her with pleasure until she suddenly spasmed, crying out.

“That would be an 'ejaculatory scream' if it had been me crying out.”

Sakura nodded slightly, panting. “But what would make you feel that way?”

“Normally, if I put my penis, 'pecker,' inside you. That would be 'buttering your biscuit,' but I have another idea.”

“Okay.”

He took her hand and placed it on his stiff penis, and started to gently slide it up and down. Even as she calmed down, she heard his breathing become more ragged.  Suddenly, fluid started coming out the tip, startling her.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, you just made me go 'sploosh.' That felt very good.”

Sakura sighed in relief and let go of him. As exhaustion overcame them, they drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~

Syaoran walked into the room to see Sakura frowning at a book as she at her salad. This time it had ranch dressing. “Problems again, princess?”

She looked up at him. “I switched books, Syao, but it has more terms I don't understand.” There was a slight smirk on her lips as she added, “Will you explain them to me?”

 

Fin.

 


End file.
